The Urameshi Twins: The Dark Tournament
by Avigayil Urameshi
Summary: The twins have been forced to fight in a tournament. A tournament where anything goes and you must kill to win. See how Team Urameshi will fare in The Dark Tournament.
1. Toguro Returns

Hey everyone! Happy Valentine's Day to all! So my birthday was in early February and I got a laptop! So it will be a lot easier to type up the stories. It will still take me a little while to write it, and type it, but hopefully not as long.

**_I suggest you read the other stories in The Urameshi Twins series before you read this._**

"talking" 'thinking' _flashback _**tv screen**.

Disclaimer: **_I WILL SAY THIS ONCE AND ONLY ONCE. I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!_**

* * *

"_Yukina! Yukina, wait!"_

_The ice apparition stopped._

_Kuwabara ran towards her, "I just don't get it. Do you have to?"_

_The girl's ruby eyes opened, "Yes, I must. Clearly ice apparitions are meant to live in the World of Ice," she turned towards the boy._

_Snowflakes were falling hard and a strong gust of wind was blowing. They were in the Ice World._

"_Thank you for everything you've done. You're so brave," she turned and continued walking._

_Kuwabara started to follow but stopped and watched his sea-green haired angel walk into the forest._

* * *

"Something's really come over him. I bet he's changing his image," Okubo opened his palm and put in a coin.

"I bet he saw a movie and now he's acting it out," a boy with a buzz cut placed some yen in Okubo's hand.

"No way, I say Kuwabara got rejected by a girl!" Miyamoto grinned, placing money in the outstretched palm.

"Bulls-eye, Miyamoto!" Yusuke grinned.

"Now wait! Kuwabara was _not_ rejected!" Botan argued. She was wearing a school uniform.

"Well what else do you call Yukina dumping out on him and running back to the Ice World?"

"It's a long distance relationship! It's romantic!"

"It's sickening," Avigayil came up behind the two and continued walking.

"Says the girl who's going out with Yukina's brother," Yusuke commented.

Avi turned around wide eyed at her brother, "First off, I am not going out with him. Second off, what does that have to do with a long distance relationship?"

But before Yusuke could retort, Kuwabara walked down the road with his three buddies following.

"Dang, he really is down," Avi felt the melancholy radiating off of Kuwabara, "I'm heading to work. See ya."

"Bye," Botan sighed, "Yes, not every closed case comes with a happy ending."

"Guess that goes for Hiei, too," Yusuke stared at his sister's back.

"Yeah, I know. I've heard he still refuses to tell Yukina that he is her brother," Botan looked at Avi.

"That's right."

* * *

"_There goes your last chance, Hiei," Yusuke looked at Kuwabara._

_Kuwabara, Yusuke, Avigayil, and Hiei were seeing Yukina off._

"_You really gonna let her just walk off like this without her knowing the truth?" Yusuke continued._

"_It's _not_ important. She and I have different mothers. We're only half siblings. There's really no point in telling her."_

"_Yeah, but, weren't you looking for her?"_

"_I'm a rogue and a convicted criminal. Even the two of you have had to come and capture me. Do you think she'd be happy to know that her long lost brother is a felon?"_

"_Coming from the prospective of a sister, I personally, would be happy to know who my brother is, even if he is my half brother in addition to the fact that he is a criminal," Avi spoke lightly._

"_It's best to watch her from a distance," Hiei's Jagan Eye glowed._

"_So is that why you got that fake eye put in? To see her?" Yusuke asked gently._

"_Nonsense," Hiei turned around and took his leave._

* * *

The two made their way to the hustle and bustle of Tokyo.

"Well, there's good news too! You boys and Avi did kill the Toguro Brothers and save Yukina. And Hiei was kept from killing Tarukane. I would have hated ordering you and Avi to arrest him. Avi would have been heartbroken."

"Give me a break! That would've sucked!"

"And that's precisely why there was so much ado in the Spirit World about letting Hiei find out. He's considered a very valuable asset now. Now you see why we sent Hiei with the video tape just to keep him distracted. Avi would have made a good distraction too."

Yusuke glared at Botan, "Are all you people in charge of Spirit World just stupid? What if he looked at the tape? Ever think about that?! And I hope you didn't mean by Avi being a distraction in that sense!"

"I would never think of her being used in that way! Now in regards to having Hiei look at the tape, I have. But the fact of the matter is he didn't. So, ha!" Botan pushed him, "Enjoy you're shopping."

Yusuke tripped forward, "WHAT?!"

"Yusuke!"

At hearing his name, he turned around to see Kayko wearing an orange shirt and skirt set.

"Hey," Kayko waved, "You're late."

* * *

"Here I am," Botan walked into Koenma's office, "With another successful case from my best project."

Koenma and Botan were looking up on the TV screen to see a dead Toguro.

"Thank you, Botan. You're priceless."

"I must admit, I was about to give you a couple of black eyes," Botan glared, "Seems like you're always putting the twins up against people they shouldn't be able to beat, just to see what will happen."

"That's just a result of your inexperience, Botan. You underestimate their true potential. Why, I'd never put them in a fight I didn't know they could win."

Botan slapped her hands on the desk,"That's incredible sir! You knew all along?"

"You betcha!" Koenma laughed.

"Oh Koenma, sir," George walked in, "What should we do about the black suit and kimono and the eulogy I wrote for the twins' funeral?"

Botan gave the most menacing flare and Koenma grew very scared of Botan.

"Well, you know, a good leader's always got to take a few precautions."

"Big liar!" Botan grabbed the young prince by his shirt collar.

Koenma chuckled nervously, "Hey come on now, everything turned out good in the end, didn't it?"

Suddenly, the doors to the office opened and a terracotta colored ogre came rushing in with a video tape, "Sir! About the Toguro Brothers! It's unbelievable!"

"What?" Botan looked at the ogre.

"Sorry sir," the ogre put the video tape in the VCR, "We accidentally left the tape running after the battle."

"So, what's you're point?" Koenma asked looking at the screen.

"Just watch."

**Toguro's diaphragm moved up and down as Kuwabara's Spirit Sword popped out of his abdomen. The Toguro that was a sword morphed back into himself and joined his brother standing up.**

"What? What is this?! They're supposed to be dead!" Koenma screeched from his desk.

"Be quiet, sir," George hushed.

**Sakyou appeared on the screen.**

"**Excellent performance, Toguros. You almost had **_**me**_** fooled."**

"**We have excellent hearing," Toguro answered, "Once we overheard the boys' plan it was simple to play along. Though I was afraid I was going to kill the three before I could fake a believable loss."**

**Toguro looked up and saw a hysterically laughing Tarukane. He turned back to Sakyou.**

"**I hope you don't mind me letting the girl go. I didn't see any good reason for making her die. Who knows, maybe **_**you'll **_**want to make a profit off her some day."**

"**That's fine, the girl is of no consequence to me now, not when I think of all the money our great plan will be affording me."**

"**We're so glad that our client is pleased. Now my brother and I, we have a little favor to ask in return. Please give us an opportunity to fight with that girl and those boys again. This time seriously."**

"**But of course Toguro. They will be three of the most anticipated guests in the Dark Martial Arts Competition."**

"**I should have known all along. Extorting Tarukane's fortune was only half your plan. You wanted to see the competition."**

"**You're very keen. So tell me what you thought of their powers."**

"**Those Urameshi siblings, Yusuke and Avigayil, are very intriguing. They lack the fighting experience, but could be dangerous weapons."**

"**The competition will be held in two months, so you'd better make sure you're ready. Oh and take care of the mess upstairs before you leave," Sakyou's screen turned off.**

**Toguro turned to the window.**

"**A street bum," Tarukane rattled on with laughter, "I'm a street bum!"**

**Toguro jumped in the air and kicked through the glass, kicking off Tarukane's head.**

"Ugh. What are we going to do Koenma?! They're after the twins!" Botan stated firmly.

"Yes," Koenma worried, "And they will no doubt entice them to fight in this competition."

"But you know how these fights will be."

Koenma looked straight at the TV mulling over his decision.

* * *

Kayko and Yusuke were in a small boutique. Yusuke was leaning against the changing room.

"Are you done yet?" Yusuke whined, "The clerk thinks I'm stealing stuff."

"One second! I've found the perfect outfit!" Kayko replied back, tying a bow into the necktie, "Now we can go grab a bite to eat somewhere and then go on to the park!" Kayko put on her jacket.

"WHAT?! Do we really have to go there, too?"

"Uh-huh."

Yusuke looked around, muttering to himself, "This is the part when Yusuke makes his great escape," he began tip-toeing away.

Kayko opened the curtain with an annoyed look on her face, "You going somewhere?"

"Who? Me?"

"Surely you wouldn't have the nerve to run out on me two dates in a row, would you Yusuke?"

"No, of course not! Well, the park it is."

"Have a nice day, you two," the clerk said.

Yusuke opened the door for Kayko who carried that orange outfit in a bag. The two looked to their left and saw a big group of people.

"Look, this is the last warning. Please stand back!" a policeman yelled at the civilians.

A chunk of debris fell down.

"That looked dangerous," Kayko said.

"Yeah, better check it out," the boy ran into the crowd.

"Hey! Yusuke!" Kayko followed him.

Avi from down the block had the same idea in mind. She had just finished going over a dance with some of the dancers from Club Flow and was about to head home, when she saw the crowd forming. She was planning on ignoring it, but that second chunk fell and she took off into the horde.

"This area is now closed! Disperse immediately," a policeman ordered.

Yusuke and Avi were of course not listening, and moved to the front. They stood on opposite sides of the mob and caught each other's eye.

"That's weird," Yusuke muttered.

Avi read his lips and agreed. Kayko pushed her way through the crowd and gasped.

The building had two huge pieces of the building on top of the other with some space in between each hole.

"What causes that?" Kayko asked Yusuke.

A motorcycle drove right behind the crowd.

Yusuke backed out of the mass of people and Avi caught up to him. They froze when they sensed something was amiss. They turned around and faced the guy on the motorcycle, ready to fight.

"Who are you?" Avi demanded.

"Already forgotten? Guess I don't make much of an impression on people," the man removed his helmet revealing himself as Toguro.

Avi and Yusuke did a double take.

"No…fuckin'…way," Yusuke managed out.

"Is something the matter, Yusuke and Avigayil? You have the strangest look of surprise on your faces," Toguro smirked.

"I'm sorry, when we kill people we're used to them staying dead," Yusuke explained harshly.

Toguro threw a punch at them. A gust of air struck them leaving a rip in Yusuke's jacket at his torso and a rip in Avi's sleeve. The two looked down and had sweat on their brow, scared at the power of the punch they received. They looked at the smirking man.

"I suggest you both come with me for a talk," Toguro got off his bike, "After all, you wouldn't want something bad to happen to your precious girlfriend."

Kuwabara walked down the street and noticed the crowd, "What's goin' on?" He saw Kayko in the crowd, "Hey Kayko!" he greeted but then noticed the twins following Toguro.

* * *

The sun was setting and Toguro led the twins to a construction site.

"Surely you didn't think you had actually beaten me. Money decided that fight long before you entered the ring. But don't be angry. You two might have a chance to fight me on fair terms and not get so easily crushed."

"Why don't you get to the point, muscles? We've got better things to do with our time than waste it with you," Yusuke was agitated.

So was Avi to say the least. But it was the building-in-progress where they were standing she was just as agitated about.

Toguro chuckled, "You're afraid of me," he noticed their arms twitching in fear.

"What? Amused is more like it!" Avi retorted.

"There's no one here to impress, you two," Toguro unbuttoned his jacket and threw it away, "And I can see your entire bodies shaking. The ability to fear your enemies is one of your strengths. It forces you to reach your potential. But you haven't been scared enough. You both need some motivation and that's why I've come here to show you my true power!" Toguro began increasing his strength, "I only used 20 percent of my strength when I fought with you two and your friend. So why don't I now show you," Toguro punched one of the support beams to the building, "There. That's 60 percent."

Yusuke and Avi took a step back frightened. Toguro then began running around them kicking and punching all of the support beams for the floor they were on. All sorts of debris including the floor above began to crumble as well as the multiple floors above, caved in onto the floor the twins were standing on.

* * *

Later that night as the dust settled, Yusuke lifted a piece of concrete off him. Avi popped out soon after. They looked up and saw Toguro. The twins stood up.

"Understand this is the last time I will save your lives," Toguro blurred and appeared behind the twins, "Two months from now, a martial arts competition will be taking place."

"Oh, sounds like fun," Avi murmured.

"It's a dark tournament, organized by greedy human crime lords, and drawing on the vilest demons of the Spirit World. Each criminal gathers a team of five fighters, and the teams battle to the death. Humans enter for gambling and entertainment. Demons fight for blood, and the chance to win the prize. You two and Kuwabara are special guests to this competition. If you refuse, I will immediately kill you and everyone you know. If you want to survive these fights, I suggest you both get stronger," Toguro began walking away, "Oh yes, one more thing. In addition to you two being special guests, I've arranged it so the two of you will count as one person. So I suggest you start finding three more additions to your team," Toguro continued walking and jumped off the building.

Yusuke leaned on all fours. Avi crumbled to the ground and began having a mini panic attack.

'Stupid, Yusuke! You got so scared around him you couldn't even fuckin' move!' "You idiot!" Yusuke yelled at himself, "He's going to kick your stupid ass!"

Avi silently let the tears roll down her cheeks, 'Holy shit! I don't wanna die. Get my ass kicked, yes. But not die.' "Why do we have to be such dumbasses?" Avi whispered to herself.

Kuwabara saw what happened from a nearby bridge. He was frightened, "What's going on? We beat him!"

Toguro walked down an alley and looked up. He saw Kurama and Hiei looking down at him form the roof of a nearby building.

"I assume form you dismal faces that you've been invited tot eh competition as well. On Urameshi's teams, no doubt. Demons who side with humans will get no sympathy."

"Sympathy has never been a part of those fights," Kurama replied curtly to Toguro.

Toguro smirked, "As you know the teams are made up of five, and I have those siblings down as one fighter, so you'll have to recruit another fighter. For your sake I hope you find someone useful," Toguro took his leave.

"What is our chance?" Kurama asked Hiei.

"Don't ask," Hiei left.

* * *

"_Hmph. It's about time you two came back," Genkai huffed. She was busy playing a video game, "Please tell me you've gotten a little better."_

_Yusuke donned in jeans, a white t-shirt, a red jacket with yellow cuffs and collar, stood next to his sister, who was wearing the same outfit except a blue jacket with green cuffs and collar. They were both holding a duffle bag._

* * *

Hiei was jumping around hitting a shirtless Kuwabara with a bamboo stick. Kuwabara had many cuts and bruises and fell to the ground. Hiei landed gracefully in front of the boy.

"At this rate you'll never survive," Hiei barked.

* * *

Genkai was jumping from ledge to ledge up a mountain with Yusuke and Avi following her. They were wearing weights around their ankles. Genkai jumped from a very tiny ledge. Avi managed to follow, but Yusuke slipped and was falling down the side of the mountain. He managed to grab onto another ledge with one hand.

"_This time I won't go easy," the old lady took a sip of tea._

She barked at Avi to stand on her hands and do however many pushups until she came back. Genkai jumped down the ledge and stopped right in front of Yusuke, floating. The old hag began throwing punches at Yusuke's stomach.

* * *

"Do you realize the danger you'll be in?" Kurama asked Kuwabara.

"Yeah," Kuwabara replied ready to spar.

"Hiei cannot prepare you for the viciousness of the fights. Your weakness and his honor make him go easy on you. I will not."

"Okay, come on. Toughen me up!"

"As you wish. Here it goes!" Kurama jumped up in the air and came at Kuwabara.

* * *

"Damn it!" Yusuke grumbled. He tried to kick Genkai, but she disappeared. He rolled over and grabbed the ledge with his other hand and hoisted himself up. Genkai jumped back to the ledge where Avi was doing handstand pushups.

The twins grumbled at the old woman.

"Did you come all the way here just to give me more of your shit?!"

"_It's different this time," the twins said in unison, "We promise we'll push as hard as we can."_

* * *

Two months flew by in this means of training. It was late at night with a full moon high in the sky. Numerous bonfires were lit in the middle of the woods where many demons gathered to go to the deadly competition.

A big, bulky, Cyclops demon chuckled, "It's about time this tournament day arrived."

"Now we can kill without getting those pursuers after us!" cheered another demon.

"And imagine our power once we've gotten that prize!" dreamed a third demon.

"We're the ones who are going to get the power!" threatened a fourth demon, "Go home if you don't want to die."

"Obviously you haven't seen us fight yet," argued a fifth demon.

"I think I smell a human over there," pointed a sixth demon.

A seventh demon snorted, "Maybe he's come here to be our dinner."

Behind everyone, stood Kuwabara in his usual attire with a brown overnight bag. To his right, stood Kurama wearing a white school uniform trimmed in gold with a purple sash. And to Kuwabara's left, stood Hiei wearing black pants, a light blue long sleeve shirt and a deep purple tunic with a yellow sash.

"Urameshis still haven't shown up yet. What can those dumbasses be doing now?" Kuwabara whined.

"Hopefully, they're finding us a fifth fighter," Kurama answered.

"Why don't you worry about yourself, Kuwabara. Have you gotten any better since our last fight?" Hiei began picking a fight.

"You'll see for yourself, shrimp-boy." 'If we win this competition, I'm gonna get super famous. Yeah! That way Yukina and I can be together forever!'

"The ship is here, mateys," announced the peg-legged, eye-patched captain, "Now let's try to get on board without any violence."

"Uh, hey wait a minute, sir. Our team still has some stragglers!" Kuwabara notified the captain.

"Then we'll have to put a mark on their heads and send out a hit man. Standard rule of the tournament," replied the captain.

"Now, now! That's not necessary," Avi replied. She was wearing jeans and a blue jacket.

Next to her stood Yusuke with his hair in its natural state and wore jeans and a red jacket. Next to Yusuke stood a person wearing white pants and shirt with a red tunic and a purple sash around the shoulder. The person was also wearing a white veil, only showing his eyes.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting. _Someone_ decided to go a different way," the girl glared at Yusuke with her arms crossed.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack, Urameshis!" Kuwabara yelled at them.

"These forest hikes really wipe me out," Yusuke went over to lean against a tree.

"It wiped you out because we took a longer way," Avi continued to glare.

"Yeah, you look awful! Oh wait, that's just you," Kuwabara laughed. Avi joined him.

"Yusuke and Avi," Hiei sauntered over.

Hiei pulled out his sword and began swinging. The two dodged every single swing of the sword.

"What is this?" asked a demon only seeing a blur.

"I thought that they were on the same team," said another demon.

"Shit they're fast! I can barely keep up with my eyes," Kuwabara was amazed.

Yusuke grabbed Hiei's sword, "Damn Hiei, is this how you say hello to people now?"

Hiei looked up from his crouch, "Hn. I don't know where you've been all this time, but it seems you improved your skills a little bit," his ruby eyes flickered towards Avi.

"Improved a little bit!" Kuwabara's jaw dropped, "Oh shit! I'd say they improved a lot of bits!"

"Don't be discouraged. The fact that you could follow their moves shows that you have improved as well," Kurama encouraged.

"So you two," Hiei returned his sword to his scabbard, "I assume the little one over there is going to be the fifth member of our team."

"You mean this little guy here?" Kuwabara ran over, "He's even smaller than Hiei!"

"You forget that I'm smaller than Hiei," Avi reminded the tallest boy.

"Yeah, but, you're you and Hiei's a shrimp."

Avi looked at Hiei and her brother and shook her head.

"And what's wrong with his face? He looks like a mummy or somethin'." Kuwabara continued.

"Trust me," Yusuke reassured his friend, "That one's gonna be a lot of help to us."

"I don't know. He barely comes to my waist."

"I barely come up to your waist!" Avi defended the small fighter.

"Yeah but, you're you and he's him," Kuwabara answered.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that I know you better and that you can kick ass even if you're short."

"Aww. Thank you Kuwabara."

Hiei growled. Avi looked at Hiei and raised an eye brow.

Hiei shook his head, "Forget him. Yusuke, Avi and I are all that we'll require."

"Enough of pesky distractions!" interrupted the captain, "Let's all get on board!"

All the demons (and humans) boarded the ship as they made their way to the island where the Dark Tournament will be held.

* * *

Soooo....whatdya think? I took out a minor part with Hiei and Avigayil. It wasn't anything major. Umm....as far as I know I have nothing else to say, except I will try my hardest to write out the fight scenes as best as I can.

R&R,

Love,

Avigayil Urameshi


	2. The Dark Tournament Begins

Hey ya'll! So I'm sorry that it took so late to update. I kept getting delayed. But my teachers were kind enough to let me finish typing this chapter up on my laptop in school, so I got it done. In regards to all the demons...for those of you who have watched the Dark Tournament, you know that the crowd has thousands of demons. I do not plan on describing the ones in the crowd who speak. So you will see demon 1 or something of that sort.

"speaking"

'thinking'

On with the story...

* * *

Our favorite crew of teen misfits and one masked fighter were standing off to the side of the ship—though, Hiei was actually standing on the railing and the twins were sitting on the floor, leaning back against said railing.

"Shit, nothin' here but ugly monsters," Kuwabara complained, "I thought cruises were supposed to have pretty girls."

Kuwabara eyed the mysterious fighter, 'The Urameshis said this fighter guy's supposed to be tough. But he's bite-sized. I bet he'll jump overboard once he sees my new sword power.'

"I sure hope the island isn't as boring as this," Hiei said in his usual monotone.

"We're not on vacation, you know," Kurama reminded.

"I know," Kuwabara sounded ashamed, "But couldn't they at least give us a place to eat? With pretty waitresses?"

"Alrighty maties!" the captain spoke into a microphone, "Turn your eyes to the captain's deck. It's still going to be quite a time before the ship finds her way to the harbor. So we'll be having some entertainment to keep you from getting rowdy."

"Ooh! I knew it! Some dinner and dancing!" Kuwabara jumped in excitement.

"The preliminary battles of the tournament will be fought here, on me trusty ship!"

The crowd broke out into confusion.

"Say what?!" Kuwabara screeched.

"A preliminary for the competition," Hiei restated.

"Now that we can't go anywhere—" Kurama was interrupted by a rumbling movement of the ship.

"Earthquake!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Fool. There can't be earthquakes on the water," Hiei chastised.

"Look!" Kurama pointed.

The floor of the center of ship split a part to reveal a circular tournament ring rising.

"Whoa! That thing's huge!" Kuwabara stared in awe at the size of the ring.

"She's a real beauty, ain't she?" the captain said proudly.

"Perfect," one demon exclaimed.

"Yes, I've been waiting for a fight all day!" said another.

"Now, I'll tell it to you straight," the captain continued, "15 teams have already been chosen for the Dark Tournament. They're awaiting your arrival. That means, out of all of you on my ship only one team will compete on dry land."

The crowd of demons was ready to rebel.

"Hold on, I thought that _we_ were the special guests," Kuwabara complained.

"This is the way they operate," Hiei explained.

"All teams pick out your strongest man and bring him the arenas portside. There they'll fight in a battle royale and whoever comes out alive gets their team a ticket to fight on Hanging-Neck Island!" the captain concluded.

"So, one big beat-down, huh?" Kuwabara cracked his knuckles, "Guess I'll have to show them the brand new Kuwabara super attack."

A huge demon with long fangs stepped behind Kuwabara, "Yes, I do prefer larger battles. One-on-one always makes me bored."

A green demon with shaggy green hair seemed excited, "An excellent chance to sharpen my claws."

"Now I can kill as many apparitions as I want to, after I turn that human boy and girl Urameshi inside out, of course," said a gray demon.

All three walked passed Kuwabara towards the ring.

"Uh, what did he say about the human," Kuwabara's eye twitched, "You know those guys are pretty big when you see 'em standing right next to you and everything," Kuwabara laughed, "Hey! That's right!" he pointed to the twins, "You're the ones who wanted to fight them. Well I guess as the group leaders it is your responsibility."

Having not received any response from the twins, Kuwabara crouched down and saw that they were sleeping. He grabbed a twin, in each hand, by their shirt and shook them, "Hey! Wake up Urameshis! I said it's the group leaders' responsibility," he paused, "Why do I feel like I'm screaming at myself!"

"Stop," Kurama looked down at Kuwabara, "The training Yusuke and Avi went through was apparently immense. You must give them time to recuperate."

Yusuke continued to breathe lightly as Avi snuggled closer into her jacket.

"Then who's gonna fight with all the big monsters?!" Kuwabara stood up.

The masked fighter made his way to the arena silently.

"Hn. It seems we have a volunteer," Hiei smirked, "Good. I'm anxious to see what he can do."

Conscious teens' eyes followed the fighter.

"Are your serious?" Kuwabara turned to Hiei, "We don't know shit about that guy! What if he loses and we get booted from the tournament."

"If that happens all we have to do is kill everyone else on the boat before we reach the island. We'll say we're the right team and _no_ _one_ will complain," Hiei proposed what he thought was a logical idea.

Kuwabara's eye twitched, "You didn't have too many friends growing up, did you?"

* * *

"Alright Koenma sir, who's this new fighter they've got on their team now, huh?" George asked the young prince.

Koenma sighed, "Beats me."

"You can tell me sir! I keep good secrets!"

Koenma looked up at the ogre, "I honestly don't know."

George gasped, "But, I thought you were the official owner of Team Urameshi!"

Koenma laid his head on his hands," Well yes, technically speaking."

"And you don't know its members?"

"Nuh-uh," tears formed in the toddler's eyes, "No one's even bothered to tell me yet," he bawled.

"Oh shut up!" Koenma jumped on his desk, "I'm the chief administrator for all of Spirit World! Of course I matter. Why do they treat me like such a baby?!" Koenma kicked the two piles of paperwork to the ground and began kicking and screaming—like a baby.

"Calm down sir. We'll find out."

The chief administrator stood up, "That's it! Where's Botan? What hasn't she given me a report by now? That girl is getting spankings!"

* * *

"Easy now! No need to get…violent," Botan backed into the bed.

She went over to the Urameshi apartment to grab a few things for the twins. She didn't expect to be cornered by Kayko and Shizuru.

"We know that you know Botan! Tell us where Yusuke and Avigayil are!" Kayko looked down at the girl.

"And my brother, too," Shizuru held her cigarette, "He hasn't come home for days."

"And neither of 'em even gave us a phone call!" Kayko's eyes quickly drifted to the knocked out Atsuko.

"Yes I, I understand you're worried. But boys will be boys—and Avi _is _one of the guys too," a hint of nervousness could be detected in the deity's voice.

"Mine won't!" Shizuru got in Botan's face, "Now I want you to tell me exactly where Kazuma, Avigayil and Yusuke are."

"Please," Kayko begged, "For our friendship."  
Botan looked between both girls, "It's just, uh…—"

"NOW!" Shizuru removed her cigarette.

"Yes but—"

"Botan!" Kayko pressured.

'Ooh! Koenma's gonna kill me, but so be it.'

"Okay," Botan sat up, "But promise me not to faint," the girls nodded their heads, "Here it goes."

Thus, Botan told the tale of Yusuke's ordeal, Yusuke and Avigayil's initiation as Spirit Detectives, their first mission, Avigayil's crush on Hiei, capturing Rando, Maze Castle and the alliance of Kurama and Hiei, rescuing Yukina, Toguro, what the tournament is about, and the reason why they were going. Needless to say, it took up most of the night.

"So, they're fighting in something called a Dark Tournament?" Shizuru asked for clarification.

"Against teams of monsters from an entirely different world?" Kayko asked.

"That's right," Botan nodded.

"Oh, okay," Kayko fainted.

"Oh dear. Kayko!" Botan grabbed the girl, "That could've gone better."

"I can believe they would be so reckless," Shizuru scolded.

"But they had to. Those in charge won't let them refuse. The only way for them to live is to fight."

"Now listen," Kayko grabbed hold of Botan's arm, "You have to take me there."

"Yes, I'm going too," Shizuru stood up.

Botan couldn't even protest, 'Koenma's gonna kill me.'

* * *

Roughly 15 demons stood on one half of the ring facing the lonely masked fighter.

"Let's attack the one from the human team first," said the big demon.

"Then, we'll start on each other," concluded the green demon.

The gray demon chuckled, "Good idea."

"Hey! We gotta so something to warn him! They're all gonna gang up on him and he's trapped himself in a corner."

"Patience," Kurama shushed the younger teen.

The captain chuckled, "Attack!"

The demons lunged.

"I get to keep his head!"

"Only if you get there first!"

The masked fighter pulled his right hand back into a fist and started pumping Spirit Energy in said fist. He punched forward and little bullets of blue Spirit Energy hit all the demons.

Hiei, Kuwabara and Kurama were astounded by the amount of Spirit Energy in the attack and the similarity to the twins' Shotgun.

The blasts hit all the demons and they fell overboard.

"Holy shit! He got everyone up there with one blow," Kuwabara watched the fighter descend the stairs.

"I guess that explains why Yusuke and Avigayil can sleep so peacefully on a boat full of demons," Kurama smiled to himself.

'Whoever that little guy is, Yusuke and Avi must've taught him the shotgun!' Kuwabara blinked.

The captain growled, "I'm sorry to say that the sixteenth team will have to be a human one. Yusuke and Avi Urameshi's team."

"Good job little man," Kuwabara praised, "So how about you let us see under those bandages now."

The masked fighter pointed.

"Hey. What's this?" Kuwabara asked.

They were surrounded by murderous demons.

"You really think we care about fighting by the rules?" a demon asked.

"There's only one way to find the best team on this boat," said a second.

"Wouldn't you know," Kuwabara looked at Hiei.

"I think they stole my idea," Hiei was annoyed, "We'll have to make them pay very dearly for that."

"Of course," Kurama held a rose.

Kurama, the masked fighter and Hiei jumped out of the ring of demons.

"Hey!" they left Kuwabara behind.

A bulky demon jumped on Kuwabara's back, "Now I'm mad!" the boy flipped the demon over knocking him out cold onto the floor.

Kuwabara looked up to see a demon jumping down to him with his Spirit Sword. Kuwabara gutted the demon.

"What kind of wimp do you take me for?!"

With his hands behind his back, the masked fighter avoided a punch, by jumping in the air and kicked the puncher. After doing flips only a gymnast can do in the air, the fighter landed only to be met with a demon and a sword. Every slash of the sword, our ally avoided. He jumped backwards onto the arena, and was greeted by two demons. Without looking back, the fighter took out those demons with two kicks.

A horde of demons from every side charged at Hiei. Within a blink of an eye, all those demons were sliced in every which way, thanks to Hiei and his trusty sword.

Demons encircled Kurama, whose rose transformed into his Rose Whip. Rose petals began to rain on the demons and stopped them in their tracks.

"Rose Whip! Thorn Wheel!" Kurama unleashed his new attack.

He spun his whip in a circle, releasing his energy that cut the demons in half.

Two dark shadows fell upon the sleeping Yusuke and Avigayil.

A blue skin toned demon, with purple hair and razor sharp claws grinned, "This will make us famous!"

The similar looking demon with green hair agreed.

Kuwabara finished slicing a demon, "Urameshi!" he cried seeing that the demons were about to pierce the twins.

Hearing Kuwabara yell, Hiei looked over, 'He wouldn't dare.'

"Now die!"

Hiei was about to lunge, when the masked fighter held Hiei back.

"Remove your hand, now."

The masked fighter pointed to the twins.

The two demons were punched across the ship.

Kuwabara looked over at the twins. They were both standing up punching hard.

"Come on!" Yusuke yelled, "You can't scare us, grandma! We'll knock you back to your grave!"

"That's a relief. They're finally awake," Kuwabara eased.

"No, dumbass. They're sleeping," Hiei snapped.

"Right now?"

"Quit it you stupid old lady!" Avi yelled.

Then the two stopped and sat back down breathing lightly, as if they weren't disturbed.

"Even in their slumber, Avi and Yusuke are reliving their training. Their preparations should make us all jealous," Kurama was impressed.

'Hmm, Urameshi said grandma in his sleep right there. That's what they call Genkai. Hey! Maybe that guy's Genkai,' Kuwabara eyed the small fighter, 'They are about the same size.'

"But she wouldn't fight unless she had her own reasons," the boy continued out loud.

"What are you mumbling?" Kurama asked.

"He's trying to talk in his sleep when he's awake," Hiei insulted.

"Oh hey," Kuwabara awoke form his musings, "What happened to the fight we were just in?"

"Everyone's dead," Kurama simply answered.

"…Oh," the carrot-topped boy looked around.

The captain tightened his grip from the captain's deck. Sweat dripped down his brow as he looked at the carnage.

'Blast these scurvy-ridden bastards. Old Sakyou was right. They were far too strong for these wimps. I'll just have to wait for the tournament to see them struck down.'

"So I take it that's Hanging-Neck Island," Kuwabara looked at the island in front of him, "This is gonna be wild you guys! Everybody make sure not to leave me."

They were sailing away, nearing the dark island. The island, filled with woods, surrounding a giant-donut looking rock that had a bite taken from the rock's base could be seen anywhere. In the center of island were many mountainous rocks, with one of these rocks holding Hotel Kubikukuri.

"Are we really staying here?" Kuwabara asked as they walked through the automatic glass doors.

Kuwabara walked in with Yusuke leaning on him and Avi lying on her back hoisted over Kuwabara's shoulder.

Kurama was kind enough to carry the twins' duffels.

"Oww. I swear tomorrow morning I'm gonna have a huge bruise on my left shoulder blade thanks to her kicking," Kuwabara mumbled.

The boy looked at all the fancy dressed people—human people.

"Wow! Well it's defiantly better than the pirate ship!"

The concierge walked to them, "The best of the evening, gentleman and lady. The hotel has been expecting you. Please, follow me."

The boys followed.

"Hey. Whose the lady?" Kuwabara asked.

"I believe he meant Avi," Kurama answered.

"Avi? Avi's not a lady. She's far from it."

"She has a feminine body, doesn't she? That automatically makes her a lady, dumbass," Hiei said.

"…You've been checkin' her out, haven't you?" Kuwabara laughed.

Hiei growled and turned away.

Kuwabara got back into his serious mode after embarrassing Hiei.

"I got a bad feeling 'bout the people in here. I never trust grown-ups dressed that fancy."

A blonde lady with a German accent and diamond earrings looked at the retreating back of Team Urameshi.

"For some reason I thought they'd be bigger," she spoke to her colleague.

"Be nice to them, Caroline. They're about to be dead," an old man with a southern accent joked.

A similar sounding man smoking a cigar commented, "This is going to be a very intriguing year."

* * *

Koenma was busy stamping papers.

"I can't sit here anymore!" he threw his hands up, "I'm going! Forget his moronic paperwork. Stamp, stamp, stamp!"

"Where you planning to go sir?" our favorite uni-horned ogre asked.

"Where do you think? The tournament of course!"

"But you have to keep stamping sir. It's very important work."

The young boy stamped George, "A trained monkey could do this job."

George gasped, "Koenma sir! You're irresponsible!"

"It's really a pity you feel that way. I was just about to take you with me," Koenma jumped off his chair, "Ciao, ogre. Guess I'm going alone."

"Wait Koenma sir," George ran after him.

* * *

Sakyou was standing in his suite looking at the night's sky.

"Urameshi's team has checked in," Toguro informed.

"I've spoken with the ship's captain. The other apparitions onboard were no match for them."

"Were you really expecting it any other way, Sakyou?"

Sakyou picked up the schedule, "Their first true test will come soon enough. I've arranged for Urameshi's team to fight Team Rokuyukai in the very first match tomorrow."

"Rokuyukai? Well, that should be interesting."

* * *

"I gotta hand it to them. They know how to make things pretty," Kuwabara commented about their room, "I haven't seen this much rich stuff in my whole life."

They were in the living room. A chandelier was above the coffee table. On one side of the table was a couch seated for three, but was being taken up by a sleeping boy. On the other side was a couch seated for three and a corner seat. Kurama was sitting on the end next to the corner seat, which the masked fighter was sitting in. Avi was sprawled across the empty side of the couch with her feet barely touching Kurama.

The door opened with the same concierge, "Your evening coffee, gentlemen and lady. Compliments of the hotel," he placed six cups on the table.

Hiei sat Avi up, sat down, and laid her head on his lap. No one commented.

"Careful," Kuwabara warned, "Those fancy guys might be trying to poison us," he sat on the ottoman.

"Does that really make sense, Kuwabara?" Kurama took a sip of coffee, "Why would they bring us all the way here to poison us?"

"The organizers want to see us fight. They'll save their murder attempts for tomorrow," Hiei reached carefully to get a cup of coffee.

"You guys can talk your logic all you want," Kuwabara dug through his bag, "I'm sticking with the trusty old aluminum," he pulled out a can of soda.

Kurama paused about to take another sip, "Why are there only two coffee cups on the table?"

"I'm not drinking one, remember? Duh, we had this conversation."

"Yes, so there should be three. One for you, one for Yusuke and one for Avi," Kurama said logically.

"I know Avi doesn't like coffee…wow, you think Urameshi can drink in his sleep too?"

The boys heard a slurp. They looked behind them at the bar. There was a little boy crouched down drinking. He appeared to be about ten-years-old. He was wearing jeans, a pink shirt with yellow sleeves, a stripped yellow and pink hat to the side covering his shaggy brown hair. He had turquoise eyes and three pink stars going across his left cheek.

They stood up. (Hiei being more careful and laid Avi back down.)

"How did you get in here?" Kurama demanded.

"He, he must have been hiding in the room before we even got in!" Kuwabara threw out an idea.

"Liar, liar. I came through the door _after_ you got here," you could hear the youthfulness in his voice, "Isn't that what good boys are supposed to do? Oops, I guess I did forget to knock though," he took a sip, "So you guys are the guests, aren't you? You're so lucky. Oh, my name's Rinku by the way. I'm on the Rokuyukai team that you're fighting tomorrow."

"Is that so?" Kuwabara seemed interested.

Rinku took the mug and laid it on its side. He began to balance on the hand with two fingers, "I wish I was a guest. They don't have to go to all the boring opening ceremonies or meetings about the rules. You just show up here and fight. Guess you don't have to learn about all the prizes and final round stuff when you're gonna be dead soon."

'What is this kid?' Kuwabara thought, 'He talks about death like it's a toy.'

"Somebody told me the guests would be special so I got excited. But you don't look special at all. _Maybe_ I'll even beat you no hands."

"Don't you think you're talking too much?" a second voice joined.

He was wearing white pants tucked into black boots and a tight black t-shirt that showed off his muscles. He had white skin, pointy ears and a buzz cut. He was leaning against the wall.

"What? Who is he? Somethin's wrong. I didn't sense either of 'em coming!" Kuwabara panicked.

Rinku jumped down, "Hey there Zeru! I was just saying how-dee-do to our enemies."

Zeru opened the door to leave, "Enjoy your last night with the living. Let's just say that tomorrow will see you strongly resembling one of your coffee cups."

"What?" Kuwabara looked down and saw one of the mugs split in half.'

The gang was speechless.

* * *

"Did you see their fifth and sixth men sleeping on the couches?"

"The other wasn't a man, Zeru. She was a lady. A pretty lady."

"Nonetheless, they never moved."

"So?"

"I can't figure out if it's because they knew we wouldn't attack them tonight, or if they simply weren't afraid of us."

"I think the guy's just an idiot. The girl—I don't know. All I can think about is how pretty she is," Rinku laughed.

"There must be something different about that boy and girl. We will see."

* * *

The next morning, fireworks shot out of the stadium.

"Welcome, humans and demons alike, to the glorious Hanging-Neck Island," announced a female fox demon. She had auburn hair with tan fox ears and pale green eyes and whiskers on her cheeks. A red bowtie choker was around her neck. She wore a sleeveless yellow shirt and a blue tie, pink shorts, black tights and red boots.

"Now let the Dark Tournament begin!"

* * *

I hope all of you enjoyed reading the latest installment of The Urameshi Twins. I wish all of you a happy and healthy summer. WEAR SUNSCREEN!!! (I got a serious burn all over my back and shoulders this past weekend).

Much love and cookies!

Avigayil Urameshi


	3. First Fight

Hello everyone!

I would like to thank everyone who has stuck with this story. I would also like to apologize for the slow updates on this particular story. I'm going to try to update faster now, because I have much more time now. Don't hold me on that though. I'm thinking of re-writing the first story or two of The Urameshi Twins series. So if you see those and they say they're updated, they're just being re-written.

A few rules of thumb: I didn't label each time who said what, so that would most likely mean that a random person from the crowd said this.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Koto!" announced the female fox, "I'll be your cute host for this year's tournament, and it's gonna be a messy one! For those in the first few rows, raincoats are available."

"Get on with it, would you!" a random rowdy demon yelled, "We came for the fights, not your small talk."

Team Rokuyukai was standing in the wings.

"Listen to them all!" Rinku jumped around, "They're so excited. Do you think they'll cheer for me?"

"Bring out the competitors! Bring 'em out! Bring 'em out!" the crowd began chanting.

* * *

"Take a look at the view, friend. This is the kinda privilege you can't get being good. A box seat to hell before lady death takes us there herself," a former Black Black Club member with a southern accent took his seat.

* * *

"Now here's the introduction you boys have been waiting for! Team Rokuyukai!" Koto introduced.

Rinku, Zeru and three other demons made their way to the tournament ring.

* * *

"What's your opinion on them Sakyou? They've managed to raise a great deal of support among the lower class apparitions," a man sipping wine conversed with the Sakyou, "_I_ of course won't be cheering for them. I detest anyone that those bottom feeders like as a matter of principle. On the other hand, if anyone hopes to beat your team they will need fan support. Someone like this Urameshi group won't stand a chance."

* * *

"And now this year's guests, Team Urameshi!" Koto looked to the other side of the stadium's wings.

Kuwabara was seen bringing in the sleeping twins, while the rest of Team Urameshi followed.

"Get off our grass you filthy humans!"

"Nah let him fight! He can pay for what he's done to us!"

"And that goes for those traitors with him too!"

"This is sure one hell of a greeting for special guests," Kuwabara listened to all the chanting, "I don't think these monsters took their grumpy pills today."

"Agreed, Kuwabara," Kurama tried to ignore all the cheers, "It most certainly isn't pleasant being called a traitor by creatures you've never met."

"Both teams into the arena," Koto continued her charismatic broadcasting.

The two teams stepped into the ring and stared at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the stadium was Botan, dressed in an orange kimono; Kayko in a blue skirt, white dress shirt with a yellow bolo tie and a maroon blazer; and Shizuru in a white dress shirt with an olive vest and matching slacks.

"These ugly things are the apparitions?" Kayko asked.

"Yes Kayko," Botan answered, "And please watch what you say."

"Why? Because it's dangerous?" Kayko snapped, "Well don't you think it was dangerous not letting us know all this? You're too easy on them. Yusuke and Avi can't keep lying to people they care for. Especially Yusuke. Come on, Shizuru. Let's find them," Kayko and Shizuru walked over to the ticket booth.

'I suppose it takes a tongue like that to handle Yusuke,' Botan assumed, "Speaking of sharp tongues, where is Koenma?"

"Sir, this is our eighth lap around the arena," George complained. A brown trench coat covered his usual attire, "It's about to begin. Why don't you want to go inside?"

Koenma grunted remembering all the times Yusuke, Kuwabara and Avi called him a toddler.

"I'm so sick and tired of being made fun of. Eureka, that's it."

"Come on now, get your tickets while you can," a green demon with a tail, wearing a brown suit and cap, scalped, "I still got some real beautiful seats left. Hey! You there! You look like a handsome young man. Why don't you treat yourself to standing-room on the highest deck? You can see everything there is without ever turnin' your head."

The young man turned around, "I have a VIP ticket." The young man was dressed in khaki pants, a blue tunic and a red scarf.

The scalper stared at the man, "Hey, that junior. You must be Koenma," once he noticed the junior tattoo on the forehead, "Well, didn't know we was entertainin' royalty."

"I _am_ the owner of the Urameshi Team."

"Uh, yeah, of course."

"Yes, the guest team is always given to me. A ploy to keep me from canceling the tournament, no doubt."

"Not a doubt in my mind, sir."

"And the last thing I am is a naïve child. I realize this tournament lowers the spirit crime rate in the living world. Keeps the demons occupied."

"We are all fortunate to have such a wise ruler. I'm sure you also understand the only authority that recognized here is brute force."

"Watch yourself," George stepped in.

The demon laughed, "Just a warning your royal majesty. Of I respect ya completely. But hard as I try I can't keep the masses from disagreeing'."

"How sad for you," Koenma left.

"Is that you, Koenma?" Botan asked, "That's a doozy of a costume."

"Whoa! I see my majesty is a stud," the scalper said admiring Botan, Kayko and Shizuru, "Are all these girls with you?"

"This is a sister and girlfriend of my team. The blue-haired person on the end is my assistant, and apparently she has a very loud mouth."

"Oh, they're always mean when they get handsome," Botan sniffed.

"I'm Koenma," the prince bowed to the brunettes, "I'm very cool. Anyway, let's get going."

The four left to find their seats.

"Those human girls must have some real guts to come to an island like this," the scalper looked at the girls.

* * *

"Is that big idiot and that pretty girl still asleep?" Rinku looked at the twins.

"As always, the terms of fighting for each match will be decided by the leaders of the two teams," Koto explained the rules, "Of course, if the leaders can't agree, we'll default to one-on-one fights, determining the winning team by the most individual wins. Make sense?"

"Uh, not exactly, miss. Our team leaders are still asleep," Kuwabara grumbled.

"Watch it fool, or you'll drop her."

"Why don't you hold your own girlfriend, shrimp."

Kurama stepped in before anything escalated, "I've got her Kuwabara. And since they're both still asleep, you will have to be the leader," Kurama nominated Kuwabara.

"Really?"

"I don't wanna go to school mom. Just let Kuwabara be the leader in the stupid tournament. Has anyone seen my green jacket?" Yusuke talked in his sleep.

"If that's not a transfer of power I don't know what is. Of course I really don't like the fact that I was the second choice. But oh well," Kuwabara got serious, "Let's do this tournament-terms-thing."

Hiei lifted an eyebrow, "Poor fool."

Zeru and Kuwabara met in the middle of the ring.

"I don't care how we play this fight. It's not going to make any difference in the end. Just as long as I have time to enjoy my victory," Zeru spoke.

"Let's do man-to-man. That's how real men fight, after all."

"Sounds like an agreement. We're looking at one-on-one," Koto announced to the crowd.

Kuwabara walked away, "See ya there."

Zeru glared at the sleeping twins. He gathered his energy and flames bursted from his body.

"Ooh, check this, ladies and gentlemen. Zeru is emitting flames from his body. Don't you love it?"

"His spirit energy just shot through the roof. Gee, I hope he's not mad cause of what I said."

'Someone of his class with the power of fire? Interesting,' Kurama observed, "Hiei, we had better be careful with this one."

Hiei glared right back at Zeru. The masked fighter just stood there not bothered by the flames.

Kuwabara grabbed the sleeping male by the jacket, "Hey! Urameshi you gotta wake up. Come on!"

Zeru sent the flames to surround the team.

"What's this punk trying on us?" Kuwabara muttered.

Those same flames made their way to one of the stands burning the spectators.

"Come on Urameshi! We got problems here!" Kuwabara yelled at Avi.

He looked at the twins, "Aw shit, it's no use."

'All that, and still asleep. Maybe Rinku's right. Maybe he _is _just an idiot. The girl is attractive as well,' Zeru smirked.

Koto meanwhile jumped out of the ring, so as to not get burnt by the flames. She popped up and rested her hands on the ring, "Well, people, the flames are out. I notice everybody's pretty quiet after that little outburst. But remember that's half the fun," she climbed back into the ring, "Now send out your fighters, teams."

"I'll go first," Rinku walked to the center.

"Yeah, that little brat is definitely mine," Kuwabara walked to the center.

Yusuke was laid on the ground, "You can take 'em out, Kuwabara. I have to go hiking…"

"Go on kid! Make that trashy human suffer!" a demon cheered.

* * *

"Is this our box, ogre?" Koenma asked.

"Yes. We'll be all alone, sir."

Koenma averted back to his pint-sized form, "It's about time. That body makes me tired. Hurry, it's starting," he ran into the room.

"Koenma sure was a show-off in that other form. Makes me nervous."

* * *

"Damn it, shoulda' known I'd get stuck with the weak one," Rinku whined, "After all that embarrassment last night I was hoping you'd run off."

"No limits have been set besides one-on-one. You're free to use any weapons or techniques you want. First person to stay down or out of the ring for ten seconds is the loser," Koto instructed.

The buzzer rang.

"Begin!"

Kuwabara got into a fighting stance. Rinku took a few steps to the right.

"I'll let you have the first shot, short-stuff. Hit me, if you can."

The two continued to walk around and circle each other.

"Why don't we play a little first?" Rinku jumped.

The boy continued to jump fast and perform energetic flips, leaving trails that made it seem like there were multiple Rinkus.

"What is this recess?" Kuwabara asked.

Rinku landed in front of Kuwabara and jumped, intending to kick the teen.

"Can you catch me?" he kicked.

Kuwabara dodged, but got a cut on the side of his head, "Damn it. Where'd he go?"

The older boy looked around. He looked down and saw Rinku curled in a ball. The little boy sprang up and kicked Kuwabara under the chin, "Surprise!"

Rinku did a handspring and started hopping in place.

"You know kid," Kuwabara rubbed his chin, "You're starting to make me mad."

* * *

"Oh dear. Rinku is fast and incredibly acrobatic," Botan remarked.

"My brother's just standing there."

"It's awful," Kayko commented.

* * *

Rinku continued to jump around and laugh, teasing his opponent.

"Stop moving!" Kuwabara tried to concentrate.

"Such great agility," Kurama complimented, "His movements will be difficult to follow."

Rinku laughed as he twirled around in the air, "Bet you wanna give up, now, don't you?"

Kuwabara concentrated and locked onto one Rinku image, "I might be worred if it weren't for one thing. You're leaving a trail," Kuwabara punched Rinku in the head.

The little boy fell to the ground and rolled.

"Nice one dumbass," Yusuke muttered.

"Does it not strike you odd, that Avi is the one who talks the most, and here she is, not even having one word in her sleep?" Kurama asked Hiei.

Hiei just looked at the girl.

"No way!" many demons were surprised that Kuwabara managed to hit Rinku.

Rinku got up and growled.

"You're beaten. I can sense your spirit now," Kuwabara grinned.

Rinku started running. Kuwabara ran in front and kicked the boy in the face.

"That kid's a disgrace!"

"Get him off the arena!"

"Our lessons have helped him more than we thought, Hiei. It seems Kuwabara is the type of fighter whose true skills can only be measures in the ring," Kurama said.

Rinku tried to get up, but fell on his rear-end.

"Maybe so," replied Hiei, "But he still doesn't understand _these_ fights. He should drop his honor and strike the boy while he's down."

The two fighters charged at each other. The older boy shoved his fist into the younger boy's stomach which sent him flying across the ring.

"This could be Kuwabara's best chance to finish him!" Kurama said.

"I don't want torture you," Kuwabara ran to the boy, "Just stay down until the ref counts to ten," he punched.

But Rinku managed to run away, surprising the carrot-top.

"You really shouldn't take so long with those attacks of yours," Rinku said from behind.

'Where is he?' Kuwabara turned around.

"My turn!" Rinku kicked him in the jaw.

The kick was so powerful, it nearly broke Kuwabara's neck. However, Kurama, Hiei, the masked fighter, Botan, Kayko and Shizuru, thought that the boy's neck did break.

The boy landed right at Koto's feet. The crowd cheered.

Koto began counting, "One! Two! Three! Four!"

"Cheers to the end of another great match," the man who conversed with Sakyou, raised his wine glass, "I can always spot the winners, Sakyou."

* * *

"What's he thinking?! Get up!" Koenma shouted.

"I'm sure he's trying," George reasoned.

* * *

"Five!"

Rinku laughed, "How was that, Zeru? I thought it'd be more fun if I let him think he was winning for a while. The fans liked it too."

"Should've known," Hiei stared, "Kuwabara only seemed better because the boy was leaving a trail."

"Six! Seven!"

"So what's the point in counting? I broke the dummy's neck. Say! Why don't you count his last heartbeats?"

"You're the best Rinku!"

"We slummers are behind you all the way!"  
"Eight!"

Rinku was blowing kisses and waving to his fans, when all of a sudden he didn't hear Koto's voice anymore.

Kuwabara got up slowly, "Actually, my neck is just fine."

Rinku shook his head and turned around, "Say, guess we'll have to fix that, won't we?"

Kuwabara stood up, his hand pressed to his cheek.

* * *

"He's okay," Kayko assured herself.

"That boy is something," Botan stared.

"He's my brother is what he is," Shizuru said proudly.

* * *

"I love it!" Koto shouted into the mic, "Just when we thought it was done, the two are facing off again."

"No more kiddie games! You better start fighting me honest," Kuwabara said deeply.

"That human's like a punching bag!"

"Don't worry, Rinku! Just rip him apart!"

"They both greatly underestimate each other," Kurama analyzed, "I believe the first one to realize this, will win."

"Well, at any rate it's an entertaining fight," Hiei spoke breezily.

"The tournament's first fight is locked in a stare-down!" Koto narrated, "Who will throw the next punch?"

Lightening lit up the sky above.

"Honestly, I didn't think you'd come back so quick. But even with my guard down and at your best you still couldn't beat me. Why don't you run home. Let someone else fight."

"Here's a better idea," Rinku suggested, "Since I," Rinku stuck his hand in his aquamarine pouch, "Couldn't beat you playing, I'll start using my real weapon," the boy pulled out a few yellow yo-yos with a blue center and a pink star inside the blue circle, "Wanna try?" he showed off four yo-yos in between each finger on each hand.

Rinku started to add some of his Spirit Energy to the yo-yos making the stars glow.

"The Serpent Yo-Yo Attack!"

His pink energy crackled around him.

"The Serpent Yo-Yo?" Kurama questioned.

"His Spirit Power is increasing," Hiei tried not to sound alarmed. (It worked quite well.)

"I can feel you're letting out all your stops now. So I will too. Here's a new trick I got," Kuwabara unleashed his Spirit Sword…in both hands, "Double Spirit Sword! I think it's time we finish this thing," Kuwabara moved his sword to defend himself.

Rinku smirked and jumped in the air. He threw one hand at Kuwabara.

"Short Toss!" the yo-yos shot out of the hand.

"Do you really think you can win with those stupid kiddie toys?!" Kuwabara went to slice the strings, but the yo-yos began to live a life of their own.

They moved in different directions and struck the boy in the body and dace giving him a shock.

"Yes of course! The strings—they're alive," Kurama came to the realization.

The shocks sent Kuwabara back.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who saw that, people! Somehow the yo-yos snaked themselves around to avoid Kuwabara's sword," the fox-girl broadcasted.

Rinku yo-yoed, "Yeah, of course they did. You didn't think I'd just throw _ordinary_ toys around, do you?"

Kuwabara growled, "Damn it," he conjured up a sword.

"When I throw the yo-yos," the pre-pubescent boy explained, "My Spirit Power goes into them. Kinda like they're a part of me. And they bite, too," Rinku let a yo-yo hit the ground. It immediately ground up the concrete.

"You trying to cut 'em down with that sword is like, grabbing snakes barehanded," Rinku let the strings slither around in the air.

Kuwabara thought he saw a snake behind Rinku. That little punk was getting to him. The brown eyed boy got up and reproduced his other sword.

"I know a fun new game!" Rinku hurdled in the air, "I'll throw my yo-yos and you try to stay alive."

Rinku let the yo-yos fall to the ground, "This is my take on walking the dog," the yo-yos rolled forward biting away at the concrete.

Kuwabara used one of his swords to lift up a slab of stone, to be used as a defensive wall. The yo-yos chewed their way right up the blockade. Kuwabara lifted up another slab and another as the yo-yos continued to eat away at the cement. Rinku threw his other set of yo-yos. They went straight through all the barriers and struck Kuwabara in the face and shoulders. One of the yo-yos struck his wrist causing Kuwabara to lose grip on his Spirit Sword. The yo-yos wrapped themselves at each appendage; yo-yos at each wrist and ankle. A few other yo-yos snuck their way behind Kuwabara and whacked him in the back. The strings dragged him across the floor while the free strings hit him.

The crowd was in shock.

"Rinku's powers get their nastiest when he channels them through a weapon. With the Serpent Yo-Yos, he's more or less unbeatable," Zeru smirked.

* * *

"Kuwabara!" Koenma leaned forward.

* * *

Rinku held a vicious grin as his strings began to levitate Kuwabara in the air.

"Well, people, I'll let you use your own imaginations for what happens if that human's poor, frail body falls from the top of the stadium, and crashes all the way down into the hard, stone arena," Koto gushed to the crowd, "Isn't this tournament to die for?!"

Kuwabara hovered over the stadium.

Little Rinku's arms were lifted as high as they could go.

Lightening struck the air.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

* * *

Okay everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry for the very long wait. As always I appreciate and enjoy reading your reviews good or bad. I have a surprise for all of you in the chapter after the next one. So chapter 5.

I wish everyone luck in the upcoming school year. Study hard so you won't get grounded and won't be able to read fanfiction.

Much love,

Avigayil Urameshi.


	4. Flowers of Blood

Happy Halloween! I would like to apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I hope everyone is excited for it....I can't think of anything to say.

Enjoy chapter 4!

* * *

"How do you like this one?" Rinku brought his arms down.

Kuwabara slammed into the concrete fighting ring.

"It's my take on 'Around the World,'" Rinku brought his arms around to the other side of his body, causing Kuwabara's back to collide with the ground. Saliva mixed with blood spouted out of the boy's mouth.

"Now take your time with him, Rinku," a demon in the audience suggested.

"No, hit him harder! Give us breaking bones," suggested another.

The side of Kuwabara's face met with the concrete.

"What a glorious fight!" Koto projected into the mic, "The opponent is helpless! It's hard to counter-attack when you can't even move! I love it!"

"You see," Hiei started, "I told you that Kuwabara's training wouldn't be enough. We'd best assume him dead and plan for the next fight."

"No," Kurama disagreed, "There are still some techniques he hasn't tried."

"I'm gonna get you," Kuwabara growled from the ground, "You'll be screaming mommy."

Rinku sighed, "You're like fighting a brick. How many times do I have to throw you around? Hey! I know exactly what to do. And _I_ won't even have to work!" Rinku transferred more of his spirit energy into the yo-yos.

"Hey! Wait! Uh…what are you doing?" Kuwabara was lifted into the air again, higher than before, "I'm gonna get you!"

* * *

"Well, at least baby brother is getting a good view of the stadium right?"

"How can you joke right now?" Kayko chastised Shizuru, "Don't you know what'll happen if he falls?"

"That's easy. He'll die."

"Shizuru!" Botan scolded, "You should be ashamed of yourself provoking her like that. Kayko is worried because your brother's life happens to be hanging by a literal thread."

"And us getting upset will make a hell of a difference, won't it?" Shizuru stuck a cigarette in her mouth.

* * *

"Stop it, you brat!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Just enjoy yourself! You'll be coming down soon enough," the so-called brat answered.

"I don't like what I think he mean by that," Kuwabara said to himself as he struggled to get out of the yo-yos grip.

* * *

"Yusuke! Avigayil!" Kayko looked at the twins, "AVIGAYIL AND YUSUKE!" Kayko stood up from her seat, "How can you keep sleeping when your friend is in trouble with these nasty demons. Help him Yusuke! Get off your lazy butts and help him!"

* * *

"Whew! That girl has some real guts to be screaming for the human underdog in a crowd chock-full of demons!" Koenma took note of Kayko standing out of her seat.

"Yeah, kind of like sitting on the wrong side at an ogre's football game," George compared.

"She's liable to get hurt. Yo, ogre! Go help them!" Koenma ordered.

"Me?! Are you crazy?! I'm just a scrawny little guy. You're the boss. You should help."

"Me?! Don't make me laugh. Ha. Yes, well true progress is achieved through adversity, after all. They'll be just fine. I would of course like to help, but when is Botan going to learn to handle things for herself?"

* * *

"Ugh!" Kayko ran to the landing.

"Don't go any closer, Kayko! We're not on safe ground," Botan warned.

Kayko stopped on a stair and turned around to the girl, "Maybe Shizuru's right and worrying won't make a difference. But I still have to try."

A shadow loomed over Kayko. She turned around and saw a _huge_ demon. He was blue, bald and buff.

"What's the matter, little girl? You lost?"

Kayko didn't respond.

"Go to your filthy home. This here tournament is for apparitions only."

"You can't scare me with that talk," Kayko stood her ground, "_I_ know Yusuke and Avi's beaten creatures a lot bigger than you."

The demon chuckled, "Your girl and boy are asleep. Too bad you can't protect yourself," he stuck his tongue out at her.

Shizuru snuffed her cigarette on the demons tongue.

"Thanks a lot," Kayko watched the demon dance around in pain and ran down the stairs.

"So, I see where Kuwabara got the need to defend himself growing up," Botan joined Shizuru.

"Yeah," she shrugged.

"You know, it's really hard to take this seriously when a little kid…with yo-yos is the one who's gonna finish me!" Kuwabara screamed from the sky.

"What's the matter with you two?!" Kayko yelled from the landing, "Your friend needs you now! Think about that!"

Shizuru and Botan joined Kayko at the wall that divided the fighting ground and the audience.

"Hang tight, Kuwabara! I don't suppose you can fly, can you?" the deity asked him.

"Huh? Oh, hey Botan! Oh—sis? I didn't know you were gonna be here. I'd given you a better greeting, but I'm kinda busy right now."

"Rinku seems to be hesitating," Koto narrated, "Why don't we ask the fans what they want?"

"Finish him, kid! We've seen enough!"

"Make him splatter!"

"Let him drop! We'll watch him fall!"

"Yeah! Let him drop!"

"Let him drop!" the crowd began to chant.

"Say, guess that settles it. Gotta give my fans what they want. And they want a drop," Rinku let the yo-yos untie themselves from Kuwabara's limbs.

Kuwabara gasped. Hiei and Kurama stood there with their mouth open. Koenma was on the edge of his seat gasping. And the girls held onto each other.

The yo-yos snapped back into Rinku's hands. Kuwabara dropped from the sky.

"This is it, people! Get ready for a boom!" Koto nearly yelled into the mic.

Yusuke turned over onto his right side, snoring lightly. Avi moaned in her sleep missing a little bit of warmth.

Kuwabara just moved his hands in front of him, "You just made your big mistake, Rinku! You should never let me use my hands! Spirit Sword get long!"

The sword extended and planted itself in the ring. As Kuwabara neared the ring, the sword flexed back and the boy used it as momentum to shoot forward.

"Kuwabara makes a sensational recovery. It's time for the nitty-gritty."

"So the sword absorbs your fall like a backwards bungee cord, huh? That's a pretty neat-o idea from a blockhead," Rinku commented, "There's one little problem, though. You flying straight at me just makes it easier for my yo-yos to hit you at once. And you can't handle that!" Rinku released his yo-yos.

Kuwabara grunted, "My only chance for a hit!" he shot his Spirit Sword out of one hand.

"Not that dummy sword again. I dodge that easy!"

But Kuwabara's sword was altered this time. His sword bent and dodged all of the yo-yos.

'Say what?! His sword can bend now?'

* * *

"Clever…" Sakyou took a sip of wine.

* * *

"Get the hell out of the way, Rinku!" Zeru snapped.

'We're going together, you freak!'

The yo-yos and the sword made contact with each opponent at the same time.

"He really hit…" Rinku paled.

"That's right…I hit you."

The fighters were knocked out of the ring.

"So who's the winner?" Shizuru broke the silence.

"Beats me," Botan replied.

"Umm, right, well both fighters have been extraordinarily knocked outside the ring. At the very same time," Koto emceed.

"Was that the focus of your training?" Hiei mocked.

"Well…more or less. The main focus of our training _was_ to teach him precise control of his Spirit Sword," Kurama looked at Hiei.

"By the rules, you're only allowed to stay out of the ring for ten seconds. So, um, I'm just going to start counting…"

"I'd be surprised if either of them gets back on their feet in time," Hiei spoke.

"One…"

"It's true. Both the yo-yo and the sword made solid hits," Kurama agreed, "I guess we'll know soon enough."

"…two…three…"

"Get up!" Yusuke yelled, "You're late, Kuwabara!"

Kurama, Hiei and the masked fighter snapped their heads at Yusuke's outburst.

"…four…"

"Please get up Kuwabara. You have to get up. You just have to…" Avi mumbled restlessly.

Kurama and Hiei narrowed their eyes at Avi's statement.

"…And five!" from Koto's peripheral view she saw a hand reach up to the ring.

Rinku dragged his body and stood on the stadium floor. There was a hole in his shirt and his stomach looked badly bruised.

"Look Rinku's back."

"Of course! The human can't win."

"Damn it. I didn't think he could throw such a blow," Rinku took ragged breaths, "I'll have to use a lot of my energy just to recover," Rinku's hands formed a translucent ball of energy in front of his tummy.

"Rinku has entered the ring after five counts, but it's not over yet."

"That's okay. He's down for good," sweat dripped down the boy's face, "I'll have my time to heal."

"Kuwabara, I swear I'll go out on a date with you, but you have to get up…please," Avi begged in her sleep.

At the mention of Kuwabara and date, Hiei narrowed his eyes, 'What the fuck is she dreaming about?'

"Get up there Kuwabara! I'm serious! I know you're used to losing, but not now," Yusuke said.

"…six…"

Kuwabara's ear twitched. He sprang to his feet, "What'd you say?!"

"Six, Kuwabara. You have four counts to get in the ring," Koto informed him.

"Not you—Urameshi!" he stomped over to the twins, "Outta my way! Little bitch, you want to say that to my face!" he grabbed Yusuke by the collar, "Avi," he looked over at the girl, "As much as I would love to go out on a date with you, sadly, my heart belongs to someone else," he focused back on Yusuke, "Oh, you're pretending to be asleep now? You scaredy cat!"

"Seven! And an eight!"  
"Hey! Hold your horses. I'm coming."

"Oh man, I can't take any more of him right now," Rinku lifted his palm.

"Hey! HEY!" the yo-yos that were loosely wrapped around Kuwabara began to tighten around his arms and wrists.

"Nine counts!"

"Let go of me, stupid yo-yo strings. That's cheating!"

"Ten!"

Kuwabara slumped back in defeat.

"Come on…" Shizuru blew some smoke.

"And Rinku's the winner! The Rokuyukai Team get a point!"

The scoreboard gave an X next to Team Urameshi and an O next to Team Rokuyukai.

"No, no, no, no, no! Hold it, jackasses. That wasn't a fair move. Let's go," Kuwabara growled.

"Wha—you run on batteries or something? I beat you. Just please go away," Rinku stepped back.

"That was fairly innocent," Kurama smirked, "It's rare to see both fighters still standing."

"Hn. I assure you, it won't happen with me."

"This isn't over, kid. Meet me behind the hotel when the tournament's done."

"Go away," Rinku ran off to the grass.

"What's he talking about?" Kayko pouted.

"Junior High boy stuff," Botan mimicked Kayko's face.

"'Scuse me," Rinku passed his team and squatted on the grass, continuing his repair.

"Used so much power and didn't even get the kill," a blue skinned demon with hair standing up like a V, wearing a trench coast and black pants spoke, "He forgets what makes this tournament dark," the demon jumped in the ring.

"Ooh. The next competitor has already stepped up," Koto noticed the demon entering from Team Rokuyukai's side.

"Please, I'll handle this one," Kurama made his way to the center of the ring.

'I can tell this will be exciting,' the demon smirked.

"Kurama."

The teen turned towards Hiei.

"Considering the stakes we can't afford to take any chances. Don't leave the ring with him still alive."

"Naturally," Kurama replied coolly.

"Be careful, Kurama," Yusuke mumbled.

"What is he talking about?" Kayko exasperated.

"Yes, it's simply time I stepped in," Botan hopped over the wall.

"Um, are you sure you can do that?" Kayko questioned the deity's actions.

"_We_ will deal with the rest of their team. You relax," Hiei ordered Kuwabara.

Kuwabara, sitting crossed legged, holding his right arm, retorted, "Hey, I'm not out of this yet. If Yusuke or Avi don't wake up, I'll take the last guy."

"We'll pray that that doesn't happen."

"Alright boys, I'm here. Now let's whip this team into shape," Botan ran up to the group.

"Hey—how'd you get here?" Kuwabara asked.

"Leave, before you hurt yourself," Hiei commanded.

Botan glared, "Well that's a jolly thing to say to someone who's going to help you win, don't you think?"

"You mean you're like the replacement fighter for the Urameshis?" Kuwabara asked.

"No, silly," Botan threw off her kimono, "Tada! In addition to Detective's Assistant and Pilot of the River Styx, I'm also a licensed trainer," Botan explained in her new outfit, consisting of black slacks, a yellow blouse and red suspenders, "I'll be looking after you all and making sure you stay in tip-top shape for fighting."

"Oh great!" Kuwabara began unbuttoning his blue jacket, "Then maybe you can help me nurse this wound here. See—"

Botan ran over to Yusuke, "Spirit World to Yusuke! Wake up!" she slapped him a few times, "Come on, now!"

She walked over to Avi, "Avi…it's time…to…" Botan trailed, seeing the light sweat on the girl's forehead.

"None of that will work. They are determined," Hiei broke into her train of thought.

"Well, at least I'll get them out of the way," Botan dragged each twin, one-by-one, by their legs.

She propped them sitting up against the wall.

"You know," Kuwabara looked down at Hiei, "That Rose Whip he's got must be ten feet long. Where's he stash it? All of the ways I can think of sound kinda painful."

"Kurama simply carries a _normal_ rose. By manipulating it with his Spirit Energy it's transformed into a whip. Even weeds can turn into a deadly weapon for Kurama," Hiei explained.

"Second fight, Roto versus Kurama, begin!" Koto announced.

"I know you've been spending years in the Human World," Roto spoke, "We all do what we must. I only hope you didn't, say, get attached to one of them."

Kurama continued to stare expressionless.

"This red-haired boy…I don't think he's really human," Shizuru questioned.

"That's funny, why'd you say that?" Kayko inquired the elder girl.

"For example, be mournful of their death," Roto created a large curved blade from his middle finger and the top of his hand, connecting to the finger.

"What _is_ your point?" Kurama emphasized each word.

Roto charged. Kurama jumped up and out of the way. The blade left an imprint in the ground. Roto continued to slash, while Kurama easily dodged each swing.

"He's clearly no match for Kurama. What a joke of a round. It's a pity you couldn't have taken him and let Kurama deal with the little child and his yo-yos," Hiei taunted.

"Hey you watch it, shrimpy. I got cheated is all!"

* * *

"He can't even hit the bastard," the man rooting for Team Rokuyukai complained.

"But Gondawara," Sakyou spoke, "I thought with the support of those dirty fans a team could beat anyone. Maybe even upset my Toguro. I hope didn't wager too much of your money on that."

* * *

Roto went to take another swipe. Kurama dodged and appeared behind the demon.

"Your skills weren't enough for this tournament. Say your last words," Kurama raised his arm for a finishing blow.

Roto smirked, "I have your human mother, Kurama. Or should I say, Suichi."

Kurama's guard fell for a split second. But it was that split second that Roto took advantage and swiped. The emerald eyed boy jumped back. A light cut appeared vertically on the boy's left cheek.

Hiei and Kuwabara paled.

"What happened? He's bleeding—you said no match!" Kuwabara growled.

"Stupid cheater. I hate him," Yusuke mumbled, "Little stupid…"

"Don't listen. Bastard…" Avi mumbled.

Botan looked between the two, "You sure you're not asleep?"

"Allow me to introduce my little button," Roto pulled out a device with a single red button, "When I press it, a signal will be sent to my demon brother. He's been tracking your mother for some time, you see. And he's very anxious to bite her head off."

Roto chuckled, his blade disappearing, "So you understand…"

Roto punched Kurama in the face. He continued to pound on the boy.

"No fighting back," the demon ordered and paused.

Kurama flicked a pebble at Roto, which hit him in the cheek.

"Oh honestly, do you think throwing a pebble at my face is the best thing to do in this situation?"

Kurama went back to standing still.

"You've been warned. With a push of this button your mother will meet her death in a very unsightly manner. Now fold your arms behind you back and let me hit you as I please."

Kurama obeyed his demand.

"Oh yes! That's much better. I love that posture of forced submission. Why train hard to be the best when you can hold onto one of these?" Roto held up the remote.

"Mysterious! Kurama has become totally obedient to his opponent!" Koto informed the crowd.

"What's wrong Kurama?! Let him have it!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Quiet," Hiei ordered.

"Yes, beautiful! Roto has somehow hypnotized him!" Koto gushed.

"Who gives a damn! When do we get to hear the bones break?!"

"Gee, that's so lame," Rinku commented, "Roto always uses that dirty trick of his…huh?" Rinku looked up.

"Yes, and he always wins," Zeru stood next to the boy, "That's the goal, remember?"

"I guess so."

Roto laughed and walked up to Kurama, "You want to try. I can see it in your pretty eyes."

Kurama continued to hold his blank expression.

"I _know_ what you're thinking. 'What if I can quickly cut off that left arm of his? But what if his severed finger still presses the button?'" he held the device up to Kurama's face.

"What is that crude doing now?" Gondawara wondered out loud, "Just finish the fight. This is not for his personal amusement. Fortunes are on the line!"

* * *

"A loss would make it two to zero," George informed his boss.

"Yes, ogre, I know."

* * *

"Kurama remains absolutely motionless! What is the cause? Has he lost his willingness to fight?" Koto spouted question after question.

"Why don't you answer her?" Roto kicked Kurama in the gut, "Tell the crowd the truth. Tell them you refuse to fight for the sake of a human tramp!"

Roto punched Kurama in the face.

"It's brutal! It's violent! It's wonderful! Roto is punching him like a side of meat and there's no retaliation," Koto narrated.

Roto took two more shots, "Damn it," he formed his blade again and lifted it to Kurama's face, "I hate that look. Despite all I've done you still have that look like you're superior to me," he slowly dragged the blade across Kurama's cheek, forming an X with the precious gash.

Kurama did not even flinch.

"Stop. That. Look!" he cut viscously and Kurama's head moved with the force of the strike.

The red head turned his head back to Roto.

The demon growled, "It doesn't matter, anyway. Because I'm the one who has the power now," Roto lifted his left leg. His left arm came to rest on it, "I would like you to lick the scum off of my boot. I just can't seem to keep it clean. And after you've wiped the whole thing clean," Roto licked the blade, "I will decapitate _you_ and spare your nasty mother's life. And since you care about her, Suichi, it's really your only choice."

"I will not," Kurama firmly stated.

"What?"

"Go ahead," Kurama brushed dirt off his sleeve, "Press it now if you wish."

Roto's blade turned back into his hand, "In the end your true character emerges. You're nothing special, nothing high class. Just a selfish demon like all the rest of us here. Look at me like I'm dirt. But in the end it' a lie. You think of only yourself," Roto laughed manically.

"Push it," Kurama dared.

"I will," Roto moved to press the button, but he froze, "I…can't move."

Kurama slapped the remote out of the demon's hand and caught it, "Fighting on the strength of one threat is a very risky gamble. What if I truly didn't care? Or what if I could just make _you_ immobile?"

"It's hard to tell what' happening now! But it's clear Kurama has control!" Koto broadcasted to the stadium.

"I've sown the seed of the Death Plant in your body," Kurama explained, "And it's had plenty of time to take root."

Roto looked down and saw a tiny plant poking out of his left breast, 'The pebble! It was a distraction so I wouldn't notice the seed.'

"I feed it with my energy," Kurama continued his explanation, "I have but to will it and it will instantly bloom. I'm afraid there won't be anything left of your evil life after that," Kurama turned and made his way to leave the fighting ring.

"Wait Kurama! You don't have to do this! I never actually would've pushed the button. I swear it! I'm just a low class. I don't know any better."

Kurama paused and glanced at Roto.

"Come on! You believe in mercy, don't you?"

"No."

Thousands of stems sprouted out of Roto, leaving him dead with wild flowers coming out of him.

"What irony," Kurama continued to walk out of the ring, "Such beauty, sprung from such an ugly soil."

The scoreboard showed an O next to Kurama and an X next to Roto.

"Well that one's defiantly over. The score is tied at one!" Koto cheerfully informed.

"What a fool. So intent on proving himself he couldn't notice your moves. Don't worry about his demon friend. He vanished the moment Roto died."

"Then you knew…" Kurama smiled a light smile at Hiei.

"What a relief…" Yusuke mumbled.

Kurama and Hiei looked at Yusuke.

"Yes…" Kurama agreed with Yusuke.

"Too much blood…" Avi squirmed.

The boys narrowed their eyes, looked at each other, and then back at Avi.

"Okay, enough secret glancing stuff! What just happened?" Kuwabara asked,

"Yes, do tell," Botan inquired.

"It's past," Hiei simply answered.

"Agreed," Kurama and Hiei turned towards Koto.

Botan huffed, "That isn't very friendly of them."

"Those demons think they're so damn cool!" Kuwabara gritted his teeth.

Zeru glared at the opposing team. He was quickly losing his patience.

* * *

I don't really like how I ended this chapter. It orignally ended with Kuwabara speaking, which didn't really much of cliffhanger. On a different note, I am really really really excited and anxious to write the next chapter. I have been forming all of these stories since I was 12-13 years old. But this next chapter I was focusing on for a very long time ever since I saw it. I am not entirely sure, when the next chapter will come out, because I want to perfect it. I have been toying with so many ideas....

Anyway, I hope this note excites you all. I encourage you all to take a guess as to what I might be planning in the next chapter.

Love,

Avigayil Urameshi.


End file.
